Sonic Rainboom/Gallery
Rainbow Dash attempts to teach Fluttershy to cheer Fluttershy pre-yay S01E16 .png Fluttershy saying yay S1E16.png Fluttershy 2nd yay S01E16.png Fluttershy 3rd yay S01E16.png Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|LOUDER!! Fluttershy deep breath S01E16.png Fluttershy final yay S1E16.png|Yay Rainbow Dash disappointed S1E16.png|Too loud? Rainbow's practice Fluttershy another yay S01E16.png Fluttershy S01E16.png Fluttershy covers her mouth S01E16.png Wind swept Fluttershy.png|Rainbow Dash's sheer speed flying past Fluttershy Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png Fluttershy 55.png|Way to go! :) Breakattempt.png|Attempting to do a Sonic Rainboom Another failed Rainboom.png|This is what a failed Sonic Rainboom looks like before... A cheering problem and Rarity's solution Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png|... Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|A craaazy weekend of studying. A messy library.png|...and after. Fluttershywoohoo.png Fluttershy1 S01E16.png Applejack Twilight and Rainbow S01E16.png Fluttershy likes cloud-spinning s01e16.png Rainbow Dash points the hoof.png|Rainbow Dash accusing Fluttershy of a feeble cheering performance Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|Just talking about hanging out with the Wonderbolts Fluttershy anoter yay S01E16.png Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png Applejack S01E16.png Applejack0 S01E16.png Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|Bump! Rarity shoves Twilight Sparkle to find a solution to the flight-less ponies' problem in reaching Cloudsdale. Rarity really wants to help Rainbow Dash. Rarity becoming a cocoon.png|Twilight casting a very difficult spell on Rarity to give her wings Rarity with wings S1E16.png|During the transformation... I think it worked.png|Isn't it beautiful? In Cloudsdale City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|The pegasi cloud city. Kk.png|Rainbow Dash tries to ignore her old enemies Fluttershy being assertive S01E16.png Fluttershy more assurtive E16-W 4.1241.png Fluttershy RD do Rainboom E16-W 4.621.png A nervus Rainbow Dash.png|Fluttershy trying to comfort doesn't help... Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png|...but only makes things worse Rainbow Dash - My life is RUINED! S01E16.png|''MY LIFE IS RUINED!'' The non-pegasi arrive Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png Rarity's wings S01E16.png|Aren't my wings smashing? Short for words.png|Rainbow and Fluttershy amazed by Rarity's wings Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E16.jpg|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Fluttershy2 S01E16.png Fluttershy3 S01E16.png Fluttershy4 S01E16.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Applejack 1 S01E16.png Applejack and Twilight1 S01E16.png Rarity admirers her wings S1E16.png|Rarity admiring her new wings Cloudsdale boutique S1E16.png|The front of a boutique in Cloudsdale. Pegasus workers see Rarity E16-W 2.png|The Pegasus workers stop to admire Rarity. Touring the weather factories Cloudsdale weather factory S1E16.png|Where Equestria's weather is made by pegasi. Snowflake inspection S1E16.png|Why snowflakes are all so special Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png|The group watch as the snowflakes are being made Rainbow pools S1E16.png|Rainbow pools Cloudsdale. Pinkie tastes the rainbow.png|Pinkie tastes a rainbow Pinkie Pie4 S01E16.png Pinkie's Reaction1 S1E16.png|Pinkie starts to get the feeling tasting the rainbow wasn't such a good idea after all. Pinkie's Reaction2 S1E16.png|That looks painful. Pinkie Pie5 S01E16.png Pinkie learns a lesson about rainbows.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow Pinkie's Reaction3 S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png|Almost over... Pinkie's Reaction5 S1E16.png|Pinkie's glad that's over, as Applejack and Twilight can barely contain their laughter Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|The rainbow must be super nova spicy because Pinkie is the same pony who eats her cupcakes with hot sauce. The bullies admiring Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity's wings just seem to impress everyone Clouds being made S1E16.png|So that is how clouds are made! Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png|All eyes are on Rarity Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends Rarity_wings.jpg|Rarity just thinks her wings are perfection! Just admiring my wings.png|My beautiful wings aren't they smashing? Rarity them admire E16-W 1.1302.png|Wings for perfection Rarity S01E16.png|Rarity discovers sunlight A super nervous Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow gets even more nervous with Rarity now in the competition The Best Young Flyers' competition Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png|The floating cloud colosseum where the Best Young Flyers competition is held. Pinkie Pie6 S01E16.png Celestia waves to the crowd.png|Wave to your subjects Wonderbolts make an appearance.png|THE WONDERBOLTS! The_Wonderbolts_S01E16.png The_Wonderbolts_Fireworks_S01E16.png The_Wonderbolts_Spectating_S01E16.png Rainbow dash true joy smile E16-W 2.8840.png|Nervous as she is, the Wonderbolts' performance always places a smile on her face. Rainbow_Dash_Scarred_S1_E16.jpg|Poor Rainbow Dash freaking out Superscared Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash is now just frozen with fear Rarity preping E16-W 1.11.png|Hold on I'm going to be a while! Rarity still preping E16-W 1.002.png Rarity finally E16-W 1.773.png|Shroud of mystery... Rarity is ready.png|Rarity after getting ready for the show Applejack2 S01E16.png Rarity changed RD music E16-W 1.5.png Rarity look at camera E16-W 1.104.png Pinkie's Foam Finger.png|Where did she even GET that? o_o Stage 1 botch-up.png|The nerves get her in the first stage of her performance... Fluttershy look phase 2-W 4.44.png Stage 2 botch-up.png|...and in the second stage as well... A graceful Rarity.png|...while Rarity gets it spot on Flight of 2 elements E16-W 3.085.png|Flight of the two elements. Rarity sweating E16-W 1.1.png Rarity0 S01E16.png Rarity beams over Cloudsdale.png|Rarity finishes on a high... Derpy hooves enjoying the sight E16-W.png|Fellow ponies enjoy Rarity's wings of sunlight Rarity's plunge Rarity on fire! S01E16.png Rarity catches fire.png|...before her wings catch fire and disintegrate Rarity1 S01E16.png|What? Rarity UH OH! E16-W 1.501st.png|Oops.. Rarity falling S01E16.png Rarity2 S01E16.png Rarity3 S01E16.png Rarity4 S01E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png Wonderbolts to the rescue.png|Wonderbolts to the rescue! Rarity kick Spitfire E16-W. OW.png|Spitfire getting knocked out by Rarity by mistake. Wonderbolts need rescued.png|The Wonderbolts... need rescuing Fluttershy can't look.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to see her friend fall to her death The Sonic Rainboom! Rainbow Dash see Rarity fall E16-W 4.3201.png Rainbow Dash before the Sonic Rainboom.png|Rainbow Dash trying to catch up with the falling group of ponies Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight watching the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Four of the Mane 6 watch the Sonic Rainboom. Sonic rainboom.png|So Awesome! The Colleseum illuminated.png|Turns out a sonic rainboom is even more colorful than what Rarity had in mind Fluttershy cheering.png|Fluttershy cheering at her friend managing a sonic rainboom while the others stare in awe Forthesave.png Rainbow Dash WOAH! E16-W 4.66.png Rainbow saves the day.png|Rainbow Dash saves Rarity and the Wonderbolts! Cloudsdale and the rainbow.png|Cloudsdale gets illuminated by the Rainbow Dash's rainbow Cheering ponies S1E16.png|Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle cheering out loud for Rainbow Dash Tears in Dash's eyes.png|Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes after doing a Sonic Rainboom Rarity5 S016.png Rarity thanks Dash.png|Rarity thanking Rainbow for saving her life Rainbow Dash BEST day ever E16-W 4.070.png|BEST DAY EVER! Rainbow Dash Cloudsdale rainbow S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash's beautiful rainbow over Cloudsdale Rarity's apology and the Wonderbolts Rarity5 S01E16.png Rarity6 S01E16.png Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png Rainbow Dash Fangirl.png|A very excited Rainbow Dash Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|The Wonderbolts thanking Rainbow Dash, much to her surprise Princess Celestia and Guards E16-W 2.0.png|Princess Celestia and her Royal Guards congratulate Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash forgives bullies E16-W 5.002.png Rainbow Dash Best day ever 2 E16.png|Thank you everypony Ohmygosh.png|Rainbow Dash winning the competition No more bullying.png|The bullies apologize to Rainbow Dash about before and want to hang out with her... Rainbow Dash and her prize.png|...too bad she has plans with the Wonderbolts! Rainbow Dash - I've got plans S01E16.png Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Sonic Rainboom images